


Homework Help

by Checkered_Brooke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkered_Brooke/pseuds/Checkered_Brooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Help

It was a system.

 

Armin excelled at anything with definite answers—math and science.

 

Marco’s success was found in anything that could be left up to interpretation—history and language.

 

But, as it was, both were too full of themselves to actually ask one another for help when they needed it.

 

So when one day, Marco showed up at Armin’s house with his math book and sat at the table, proceeding to stare at the assigned homework page, Armin quietly sat down next to him and slowly worked out each of the different problems.

 

Marco repaid the favor the following day when Armin knocked on his door with his copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and the worksheet handed out during class, he sat down and wrote out just what exactly the fire represented and why.

 

Over the weeks they did this, small things changed—chairs were prearranged, pencils left out, snacks made in advance—but the most noticeable thing was that they didn’t flinch away if they brushed hands while doing their physics homework.

 

-

 

So naturally, Marco was confused when Armin appeared that afternoon without his trusty textbook. Mentioning it, however, would be akin to acknowledging the fact that they’d been needing help; so he kept it to himself.

 

Armin sat himself at the dining room table, like always—but instead of staring at a blank piece of notebook paper, he trained his gaze on Marco; his eyes followed him around the room as he tidied up the living room.

 

Minutes later, he cracked.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

Armin appeared to be deep in thought for a moment as he carefully picked his next words.

 

“I’m just trying to figure out how to do you.”


End file.
